Inquisition of Purity
by Serb
Summary: After the war, Fudge sets out a new law, uproaring the Purebloods. Only one man will start a rebel to fight against it, Severus Snape. The tables have turned. R R!
1. The new law

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, A History says: 'After the defeat of Voldemort carried out by a seventeen year old boy by the name of Harry Potter, along with the honorable mentions (see page 165) the wizarding world has changed. Cornelius Fudge, the head of the Ministry of Magic department had set a law, a new law. The following document here as follows..'  
  
********  
  
A creak of old oak doors lead to a huge hall, filled with golden draping and the peacock blue ceiling. In the middle was a large mahogany wooden table, filled with carvings of symbols and ancient runes. On the side of the table were chairs made of ebony, with carved wispy designs. There were eleven in all.  
  
Currently, they were occupied with Heads of each Department in the Ministry. At the head of the table was the twelfth chair made of even finer ebony with colourful wispy desins of green yellow and turquoise. That chair was occupied by none other than the Head of the whole Ministry, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
'You say, Fudge, that we have to put out a new law?' asked the Head of Muggle Artifacts Department.  
  
'Indeed you are right my good man,' said Fudge heartily,' it is about time that we should do something about that Voldemort incident.'  
  
A few Heads shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the mention of the name. Even after Voldemort's defeat, people have been left with a deep scar which had made sure not to forget their former terror easliy.  
  
'But You Kno- Voldemort's dead,' piped up the Head of Magical Creatures.  
  
'Exactly,' Fudge's face grew darker,' which is more the reason why we should do this.'  
  
He received puzzled looks at that comment. He smirked and launched into explanation.  
  
'The wizarding world are occupied mostly by half bloods. But there are still some families that cause fuss, and those are pureblood families. Did you notice that most of the trouble comes from them? They don't agree with some things, and we should agree with them. They are fanatic about being pureblood, and wouldn't mix with others.' Said Fudge,' But now it is time..to stop them!'  
  
Fudge was breathing heavily and had a strange glint in the eye.  
  
'My point is that we set up a new law,' He grinded his teeth in determination,'a law which forbids purebloods marry with other purebloods. If they will not obey this law, they will be arrangedly married with half bloods or muggles. Then, this way we will wipe out the purebloods with their mania, and they will be gone forever! Nothing like Voldemort will ever happen again!'  
  
The Heads of the Departments politely clapped.  
  
'Are you sure there is no downside to this?' Asked the Head of Mysteries department uncertainly.  
  
'Of course, my friend, there won't be. There can't be. If anyone went against us, we will crush them,' Fudge slammed his fist against his hand, ' and then they will be severely punished!'  
  
They all stood up.  
  
'It is settled then,' announced Head of Aurors,' a new law made. Write this down, Mr. Weasley: Purebloods will be made into marrying halfbloods and muggles. Anyone disobeying and breaking the law will either be forced into marrying or being punished. The most severe punishment will be having their wands confiscated and being exiled to muggle world.'  
  
Percy Weasley eagerly scribbled this down, and put it into his file.  
  
'Weasley, make sure you put it out in the Daily Prophet. Everyone must know of this,' Fudge said, slipping his cloak on.  
  
*******  
  
Dumbledore was in his office, reading the new edition of the news paper. He frowned.  
  
'I'm not sure in this Fawkes,' Frowned Dumbledore,' it may be a good idea, but there may be side effects in this. The purebloods will not take this easily.'  
  
Fawkes chirped on his perch in agreement. It was only a matter of time before the students found out.  
  
Author's Note: So? What do you think? I promise there will be no romance between Purebloods and halfbloods. On the other hand, Purebloods and purebloods... Snape will come in the next chapter! Oh, I hope I'm a pioneer in writing such a story! The name 'Inquisition of Purity' is supposed to be ironic, because inquisition is only when they kill impure people. I need you advice, should the rest of the story be tragedy or comedy? Please review! 


	2. Snape's reaction

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, a History says: 'But not everyone was happy. The purebloods took this problem as if it was a powerful blow to their pride. The Daily Prophet wrote out this law for everyone to see. But one pureblood wizard did not take this calmly. He was one of the most important people who brought the fall of Voldemort. The Head of Slytherins and the Potions Master had taken the first step forward to the rebellion.'  
  
*********  
  
'What!?' Yelled Professor Snape in his quarters.  
  
This was an outrage! Given out by that blasted idiot Fudge himself. Even Fudge was a Pureblood. Yet again, he was married to a muggle born and liked the muggle borns more than his family. That is why they proclaimed him the 'family traitor'. He isolated himself from his pureblood relatives. He didn't come even to his mother's funeral, by Merlin!  
  
Severus read again the passage. No, he read it correctly. Pureblood prohibited in the wizarding world.  
  
He slammed the paper against the table, and with a swish of his robe, went out of the room into the Great Hall.  
  
He scowled and took his chair next to McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
'I suppose you have heard the news,' Said Dumbledore, helping himself to some potatoes and bacon.  
  
'Oh, isn't it wonderful!' McGonagall said cheerily,' Finally we would be able to work together.'  
  
'Don't be so sure,' Spoke Severus darkly,' the purebloods will not give in so easily.'  
  
'But they will have to, Severus,' in a happy, snobby voice McGonagall answered,' otherwise you will get punished!'  
  
He shot an icy glare at her. McGonagalls, another blood traitors. She seemed particularly happy that the purebloods will have to act against their wishes. That must have included especially Slytherins too. His thought agreed with what she had said next.  
  
'I mean, the Slytherins must start accepting half bloods too. That should pull them off their horses,' Hummed McGonagall.  
  
'If you don't remember, MINERVA, Slytherins accept half bloods also, if you remember Tom Riddle aka Voldemort?'  
  
McGonagall shivered at the name and turned her head around to avoid conversation. Severus turned around to the hall and frowned. Ministry owls flew around and dropped pieces of paper carefully on every student which was, Severus noticed, pureblood.  
  
'What are those owls throwing?' Snape asked Dumbledore, as he watched shocked Draco who read his parchment.  
  
'Well, since the purebloods want strictly to marry their own kind, on every parchment writes a name of every half blood they have to marry, under the orders of the Ministry,' Answered Dumbledore.  
  
'But, it's illegal! You can't force children to marry those who they don't want to!' Hissed Snape.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon glasses, ' Not unless the Ministry orders them to.'  
  
'You knew that, Severus, of course,' Said McGonagall.  
  
Murmurs and cries of protest went across the students. Snape overheard how Draco protested that he didn't want to marry Granger.  
  
Severus stood sharply up from the table and walked away. He strode down to the dungeons, and slammed the door open. He sat down at his desk, and lowered his head, letting the strands of his black hair sweep onto his face like a curtain. Two black eyes glinted from beneath them.  
  
The seventh year students walked in, chatting freely. The Slytherins looked apparently shaken. They sat down at their seats, and the lesson began.  
  
Longbottom melted two cauldrons that day. The foolish boy still couldn't get information through his thick scull: he shouldn't put more than three drops of wyvern's tears into the potion.  
  
The lesson ended for what seemed ages, and all of the students filed out. Except for one. Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Sir?' he asked,' What is going to happen to us? The purebloods I mean.'  
  
Snape looked up at him.  
  
'Get married to the person the Ministry ordered you to marry until you finish school,' answered Snape.  
  
'I'm with Granger,' mumbled Draco,' Is there anything you can do to stop this?'  
  
'I alone do not have the power to stop the Ministry,' spoke Snape,' it will have to take a force to fight it back, a group of people united into one goal..'  
  
Severus sat bold upright. Could he..  
  
'Professor?' asked uncertainly Draco.  
  
'I have to go and do something, Mr. Malfoy,' answered Snape, walking out,' you will hear from me.'  
  
For I, thought Severus, have some letters to write.  
  
Author's Note: Hum! The plot is boiling! The 'Hogwarts a History' thing is supposed to serve you as some kind of historical narrator, and may appear on most chapters of the story. If you have some ideas, tell me. Please review! 


	3. The Silver Ring

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, a History says: Severus Snape took the first step to the rebellion. He went down to his office and wrote letters inviting the purebloods to a special meeting to see if they join. A pact was made. The Silver Ring was created.  
  
********  
  
Severus lowered his quill, when he sent out the last letter. He threw the parchment into the fire which teleported it to the person he wanted. They will have to meet tomorrow night.  
  
Saturday will be tomorrow, and time was at nine o'clock. The place was at the classroom dungeon.  
  
The day had passed very quickly, and nine o 'clock was looming nearer. Severus, in his dungeons, leaned against his desk and waited. What if they didn't come? Nonsense, the Slytherins would at least come.  
  
In the distance, Severus heard the bong of 9:00 on the grandfather clock not far away from the classroom.  
  
No one came yet. Severus was starting to lose hope and confidence. Suddenly, his sharp ears heard footsteps. They were coming here, and a shadow was approaching.  
  
Severus straightened himself up and got ready for the arrivals. Draco Malfoy was the first to come in. Flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, of course. Coming up next was Pansy Parkinson. Having grown quiet pretty in her last year, just like other Parkinsons.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode was next, stomping her way in, shoelaces slightly undone, and sat by the table. A couple of other Slytherin students, of younger classes wandered in. Some more Slytherin students came, until the first person from another house came in. Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw came. Her calm, slim posture took a seat at the back of the classroom.  
  
Padma Patil poked her head nervously in. As if she didn't want to be seen, she crept in and took a seat next to Luna, a fellow Ravenclaw. Terry Boot, the first boy from another House hurried in, but sat in the middle row.  
  
There were no more students. Severus strode towards the door and closed it. A couple of students became nervous. He then turned towards them.  
  
'I see now that all of whom I have invited have attended this meeting. A few teachers may join up, once I find those who are trust worthy.' Said Snape.  
  
Some students looked around.  
  
'You all students are different. But you have one thing in common. You're Pureblood. Ever since the down fall of Voldemort,' some students winced at the name, but Severus continued,' the Ministry had come up with this foolish idea to wipe out the purebloods by forcefully marrying them with half bloods. So, the question is this: will you stand there to let the Ministry do whatever they like with us, or will you stand up to them to protect your heritage. Our ancestors had tried so hard to protect the line of generations. Will you fill out the ambitions?'  
  
Murmurs of agreement rose up from the students. Terry Boot put up his hand.  
  
'Yes, Mr. Boot?' asked Snape.  
  
'Why aren't there more of students from other houses?' quietly inquired Terry.  
  
'There are no more students whom I may trust to keep this secret. The door is soundproofed so no one can hear us currently. The Gryffindors wouldn't agree with this because they want as soon as possible for the Ministry to take this step. The Hufflepuffs don't even care, because they officially don't care. I don't think ever cared for their heritage for that matter.' Said Snape.  
  
The Ravenclaws smirked. Like the Slytherins with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws hadn't gone well with Hufflepuffs.  
  
'This group will rebel against the Ministy's new law, but we will have to be in secret, or they will root us out, and you may not enjoy the consequences. So, last chance: who wants to join this group, stay. Those who want to laeve, will be Oblivated and or get this meeting ever existed. Don't try to escape, once the Ministry even gets a hint of it from you, they may exile you to the muggle world.' Severus announced.  
  
He waited. No one even stood up from their seats to leave.  
  
'Excellent,' he spoke quietly,' your identities have already been remembered. You are now officially members of the Silver Ring. Silver is similar to white, the color which preserves and also means death and purity. Our motto is "Purity, Justice and Unity". I will give you to choose the sign for our group. In the meantime, if you have anyone trusted to join our group, bring them and we shall see. You will be informed of our next meeting. You may leave. Remember, not a word of this to anybody.'  
  
The students shuffled out of their seats and walked out of the classroom. Severus sat down behind the desk. The first meeting went well. Luna Lovegood may be strange, but she is a pureblood and may be trusted. Ravenclaws may be useful. Because of their intelligence and common sense, they could help with devising plans.  
  
Now, which teacher, or any other adult may join this group, being fully trusted?  
  
Author's Note: Even if it may be short, I have enjoyed writing this chapter. It may be odd for Severus appointing students to join a rebellious group, but soon will be joined with an adult. Somehow, I like Luna. She's not a bad person, even if a bit odd. Tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing. Please! 


	4. First two adults

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, a History says: 'As soon as the Silver Ring was created, a bond has been formed. They would fight for their rights until the law was fully and finally destroyed. But for that to happen, a few more people had to join the group. It would be in constant danger of being found out by the Ministry. '  
  
*********  
  
Severus walked down the hallway that Sunday morning, when someone came up to him. It was none other than Dumbledore.  
  
Snape's heart picked up pace. Had Dumbledore found out about the Silver Ring? What is it he wants? Even with all those thoughts raced through his mind, the expression on his face was a cool mask of indifference.  
  
'Ah, Severus, I have just been about to tell you, the first marriage will happen next week. I have only found out that it will be between your member of the House with the Gryffindor House. The Ministry wouldn't give me any more information.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
Severus raised his eyebrows. They should have to talk about that on the next meeting of the Silver Ring.  
  
'Thank you, Headmaster. I shall be getting on with my way.' Answered Severus.  
  
Dumbledore smiled encouragingly and left him.  
  
Severus went on with his way. Which adult should he bring on into this secret? Most of the teachers were for Dumbledore and wouldn't even imagine of going against the Ministry, especially when Dumbledore agrees with it.  
  
Just then, someone caught his eye. A familiar person who held a mop and cleaned the corridor, accompanied with his cat. Argus Filch, and his pet, Mrs. Norris.  
  
'You little brats get away from the floor!' Growled Filch at a couple of Gryffindors, who scuttled quickly away,' just polished this damn thing...'  
  
Severus hesitatingly walked forward. It was worth a try, even if Filch was possibly the most traitorous person and would like to tell anyone off to the Ministry, he came from a pureblood family. If he didn't want to cooperate, his memory would be erased.  
  
'Filch, I would like a word from you,' Snape strode forward.  
  
Filch cowered in front of him. Snape was one of the few people he respected and was afraid of.  
  
'Yes, professor?' Asked Filch in a hushed voice, staring up at him, with those lamp-like eyes.  
  
'Let's go to your office.' Severus grabbed his shoulder, and hauled him into the room.  
  
Filch backed away, Mrs. Norris entwining around his legs. She looked up at Snape, and meowed at him.  
  
'I have come to offer you if you would like to join us. I have just founded a group with some people which will resist the Ministry's newly found law. If you remember, Filch you also come from a Pureblood family. But, if you join, or agree to help us, you must not tell this to anybody, not even Dumbledore or let alone the Ministry. You would suffer punishment from the Ministry and from us, if you give us away.' Spoke Snape.  
  
'What if I don't want to join?' asked Filch carefully.  
  
Snape smirked,' Then I would have to Oblivate you. So, what do you choose?'  
  
Filch thought for a while, and Mrs. Norris jumped into his lap and purred. Finally, seeming to make up his mind, Filch gave his answer.  
  
'Alright, I will join you. But only to give you help aside, not to be fully pushed into the problems. I can give you access to information of different kind, but will not participate totally in it. Is that fine?' Asked Filch.  
  
'That is fine,' Answered Snape,' You may resume with your work. By the way, can you offer me someone who may join us?'  
  
Filch growled,' I suggest you checking someone of the Weasley family. One of them may finally start to rebel.'  
  
Snape nodded. He turned around, and walked out.  
  
Sliding like a shadow down the hallway, Severus, made a sharp turn around the corner, and bumped into someone. Not that woman...  
  
'I would suggest that you watch out next time where you are going, Trelawney,' Snarled Snape.  
  
'No need to be rude, Severus,' she said, in her misty voice,' future takes sharp turns, making it not easy to be correct.'  
  
'As if you would know,' hissed back Snape.  
  
'Think as you like, Severus, I am still the Divination professor. On contrary to the belief, not all of us are frauds,' Sibyl was getting annoyed, and as Severus was walking away, he heard something else,' it must have been the same as in Cassandra's time...'  
  
Severus stopped short. Of course! Cassandra Vablatsky, the great- grandmother of Sibyl Trelawney, which makes her a pureblood.  
  
'Wait, Trelawney, I have to ask you something,' began Snape, catching up with her.  
  
I must be going mad...thought Severus. Trelawney?  
  
He told her everything just as he had told Filch. Trelawney raised her eyebrows.  
  
'I hadn't been asked to make a proposition in a long time,' she said slowly,' many people would ignore me, not caring...'  
  
She looked up at him,' But I cannot ignore that I 'm a pureblood, contraray what some purebloods do today. Yes, I will join your group.'  
  
'Good, you will be informed of the next meeting,' said Severus, turning around and walking away, leaving the thin woman behind.  
  
He couldn't believe that he invited that woman over to join them, and he was even more surprised that she joined them. Who knows, she may be useful. She was a Ravenclaw in her student days.  
  
Author's Note: I don't think that there will be romance between Snape and Trelwaney this time, but will merely become good friends. What will happen at the next meeting? Find out in the next chapter. Please review to find out! 


	5. The first step

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts a History says: 'After letting the two adults join, Sibyl Trelawney and Argus Filch, the second meeting was held. Then, discussions became more serious. Severus Snape began to take the first step to the fight for justice.'  
  
*********  
  
Severus Snape waited patiently in his dungeons again Tuesday evening. The second meeting of the Silver Ring began.  
  
The students went in again, none of them missing. But, new students joined them. Severus was ready to introduce them. He waited for them to settle down before he started.  
  
'Everyone, I would like to introduce you with two new members. Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Susan Bones.' Announced Snape.  
  
Everyone goggled at the two new girls, not believing.  
  
'A Weasley! I thought you lot didn't care at all about your pureblood line,' Exclaimed Malfoy,' I even thought that it was a wonder, or an accident that you are still purebloods!'  
  
Ginny shot him a filthy look.  
  
'Nobody in the family ever asks what I think,' she bit out,' they don't care. All they want is that their PRECIOUS sons finish off nicely. For once they didn't even give a damn about the pureblood line or even paid much attention to me.'  
  
'Well, you came to the right place!' Said young Mr. Nott cheerily, and it was a wonder if anybody ever saw Slytherins cheery.  
  
'How do we know that you're not a spy?' frowned Malfoy, not trusting the Gryffindor.  
  
'Do I look like a spy to you?' said Ginny miserably,' My family totally ignores me, and wash their pride over Ron. I want to do something to preserve my family bloodline. I care for it, if you didn't know.'  
  
'Well,' said Pansy thoughtfully,' you come from a pureblood family, a rickety one, but you're still a pureblood.'  
  
'So it is settled with Miss Weasley,' said coolly Snape,' what about Miss Bones?'  
  
'Yes, I didn't think Hufflepuffs had enough backbone to join any rebellious movement,' Chipped in Malfoy,' what made you join?'  
  
Susan shrugged,' I just wanted to,' she said in a very quiet voice,' even if my aunt is in the Ministry, I know that I come from a pureblood family and have something to be proud of. Also, I don't want to be married to any other person by arrangement.'  
  
'Fine, she's cleared,' growled Malfoy,' but whoever called these two people to join?'  
  
'I did.' Said Luna at the back of the classroom.  
  
While Malfoy choked, Severus launched into explanation.  
  
'Miss Lovegood had some connections with Miss Weasley from their fourth year, during their incident, and Miss Weasley had connections to Miss Bones,' explained Snape,' now, take your seats, so we can continue with what our group is made to do.'  
  
The newcomers sat down into their seats, and Severus continued standing.  
  
'The two adults that have joined us are Professor Trelawney and Mr. Filch,' spoke Snape, as most people couldn't believe it,' they will be not joining us tonight, but Professor Trelawney will on our first mission. So, did anybody create a sign which represents our group?'  
  
Luna Lovegood stood up and presented a picture on a paper. On it was drawn a solar eclipse, in the ring position. The moon just covered the sun enough to show the light egdes around the dark moon, and a small, extra burst of light on the side, making it all look like a ring.  
  
'Not bad, not bad,' muttered Snape, 'I think it is enough. Right, I have just heard that someone will have their arranged marriage tommorow. Who is it?'  
  
'Me.' Grumbled Malfoy.  
  
'With Miss Granger, is it not?' asked Snape.  
  
Malfoy nodded.  
  
'It seems that we have some plans for a wedding do we not? The Ministry certainly wouldn't want us to interfere, would they?' Severus spoke.  
  
The others smirked in agreement.  
  
'How about we give them a little "warning" tonight?' hinted Snape.  
  
The students looked at each other. Their first mission!  
  
'Wait, not all of us a going,' he said to their dismay,' with me will come Malfoy, Boot, Lovegood and Parkinson. The rest of you go to your dorms. Any information you get about the movements of the Ministry report it to me.'  
  
The rest of the students went back to their dorms, while Severus, Malfoy, Parkinson, Lovegood and Boot went on with their way. They stoped short in front of Filch's office and knocked on the door. Filch opened a crack. He slipped a map to Snape, and closed the door. It was the map of the Ministry.  
  
Severus and the others walked outside into the night, and finally reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was a strange shaped rock in the shape of a book.  
  
'Grab on.' Snape instructed.  
  
They were portkeyed just to the entrance of the Ministry of the phone booth. Severus put Parkinson and Boot to be guards, while the others went down.  
  
The Ministry woman who asked for their names in the phone booth didn't receive them. Severus whispered a small charm, a dark charm of course. The phone booth elevator immediately went down, and landed on the Ministry floor.  
  
'Cover your faces,' whispered Snape.  
  
The phone booth opened. As quick as a flash, Severus whipped out a vial filled with light green liquid. He threw it, and it shattered. A light green gas seeped through the room. Even though it wasn't poisonous, it clouded the Ministry officials' sight. As they yelled through the smoke in blindness, Luna whispered a spell, where a jet of silver light blasted from the end of her wand and rammed into the Ministry wall. There was plastered the picture of the eclipse.  
  
Malfoy fished a note out of his pocket and threw it onto the floor. The trio then immediately went up to the surface with the booth. They met with the two guards and apparated away. The Ministry hadn't found a trace of them later.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for Snape and Trelawney quarreling, but I 'm taking off from where the fifth book ended. They weren't exactly on good terms with each other there. Tell me what you think of this chapter and review! 


	6. A well devised plan

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts a History says: ' The small attack had frightened the Ministry. They knew they weren't alone now. Somebody was going against them, but they didn't know who. In the meantime, the time of marriage between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was coming nearer. And the Silver Ring wasn't going to waste time.'  
  
********  
  
'Did you hear?' a Gryffindor student asked his friend,' Someone dared to oppose the Ministry!'  
  
The friend nodded wordlessly, as if it was some kind of taboo.  
  
The Ministry panicked and sent it out in the Daily Prophet. There was a small document in the Prophet which went like this:  
  
'Last night someone sneaked into the Ministry's main hall, and sent a greenish gas to cloud the Ministry's officials' sight. The Ministry officials were the night watch, and it happened about at 10:00.  
  
'"It wasn't one person," commented one Official," There must have been about three!"  
  
'The culprits hadn't yet been caught, but the Ministry is keen on finding them. The only thing the culprits left was a picture of an eclipse on the Ministry wall and a note which wrote: "Purity, justice, unity. We will fight for our rights. You have a match. Signed: The Silver Ring"  
  
'The Ministry assures us that once the so-called "Silver Ring" is found, they will be dealt as "the Ministry sees fit for justice".'  
  
Severus swooped down the hall like a shadow, and heard these readings. The Silver Ring will have to be more careful, now that the Ministry is on their tail.  
  
*********  
  
The day when Malfoy had to get married to Granger had finally came. The Silver Ring had been planning it, and they were ready to stop it. The wedding will take place in the middle of the hall, with Dumbledore, Fudge and the Minister for contract marriages as the only people besides Draco and Granger.  
  
The members of the Silver Ring took their positions. They waited with baited breath for the marriage to happen.  
  
The Minister stood on the stage, holding a contract and a quill dipped into an ink bottle. He cleared his throat.  
  
'The couple may step onto the stage,' he said uncertainly.  
  
Outside the Great Hall, a guard from the Ministry stood, stopping anyone from entering from disturbing the marriage. He stood still, and was on a look out. From the distance, a thin woman walked to him, holding a cup of tea.  
  
'Hello,' she said pleasantly, but with a familiar misty voice,' I am sure that you may want a refreshment, so I have brought you a cup of tea.'  
  
When the guard hesitated from taking it, she added kindly,' Come on, I'm also the Divinations Professor. I can read your future in the tealeaves when you drink it. Something that we can do while you guard the door.'  
  
The guard happily took the cup from her, and drank from it. It tasted of mint, but also had something in it...maybe honey..  
  
The guard began to feel oddly drowsy.  
  
'Anything wrong?' asked Sibyl innocently, still in her misty voice.  
  
'No, I just feel a bit...' the guard's eyes were closing,'..a bit...sleepy...'  
  
The guard slumped onto the floor and snored off, sleeping.  
  
'Well done, Trelwaney,' commented Snape, stepping out of the shadows,' you completely fooled him.'  
  
'I have to admit that your Dreamless sleep potion is quiet effective,' Sibyl said admiringly,' quiet strong too.'  
  
Severus left her, while she Oblivated the sleeping guard, making sure he won't remember their conversation, or her.  
  
Snape signaled for another few people to come in. The plan was going well.  
  
*******  
  
Malfoy hesitated on signing the contract as marriage to Granger. Hermione already signed her name, and was now looking at him, as if daring him, as if in triumph, that he, a pureblood had lost this battle and had to be humiliated. She would love that, even if it meant marrying him. She would make fun of him in public.  
  
Granger wasn't innocent as everybody thought she would be.  
  
When Malfoy didn't want to sign, Fudge strode behind him, and twisted his arm. Draco yelped in pain, and Fudge released him. With shaking hand, Draco lifted the quill, ready to sign his name.  
  
Suddenly, into the room barged Snape.  
  
'Headmaster, I have to tell you something!' Severus exclaimed.  
  
'Not now Severus!' Said Dumbledore.  
  
'What happened to the guard?' Asked Fudge in disbelief.  
  
'That is just what I was going to tell you,' Severus recited his speech,' He is unconscious. They have-'  
  
His speech was purposely cut short as planned, when Ginny Weasley, who was hiding in the shadows, threw the same tube containing the same green gas used for blinding the Minister Officials in the Ministry last week.  
  
The tube broke, and the gas spread out. Severus was supposed to stay with Dumbledore and the others and play as if he didn't knew about this, so no one would suspect him.  
  
Everybody in the Hall coughed, and during that time, Goyle ran in and grabbed Malfoy, throwing him over the shoulders, and 'smuggling' him out of the Hall.  
  
The other members of the Silver Ring were outside the Hall, pretending to go on with their ways as normal students. They were in fact supposed to represent 'witnesses' whom the Ministry will question if they saw anything. They will all of course deny that they saw anything.  
  
Fudge ran out of the Hall, and spotted the sleeping guard. He shook the guard, until the guard woke.  
  
'Why didn't you guard the door!?' Yelled Fudge.  
  
'Eh?' asked the surprised guard.  
  
'How- who made you fall asleep?' asked Fudge.  
  
The guard looked up at the Head of Ministry with confused eyes,' I don't know!'  
  
Author's Note: A cleverly schemed plan with Severus Snape and his gang! Cool chapter, eh? The whole set: all the witnesses, the innocent people..all a parts of a trap to fool the Ministry! Please review! 


	7. Inquiry of witnesses

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, a History says: ' Draco Malfoy went in hiding, and the Ministry went on a search for him. They asked around for him, but it was no use. They asked the witnesses, and they denied of seeing anything. They didn't know however, that the witnesses were all members of the Silver Ring, and were all in this scheme together!'  
  
**********  
  
'Bring the last witness in,' said Fudge tiredly.  
  
An Auror brought in the last person whom Fudge was going to inquire. He brought in a dark-skinned exotic looking girl which originated from south Asia, from India. She wore a Ravenclaw badge along with her Hogwarts black robes.  
  
'Sit down, sit down,' Fudge gestured to the chair in front of the desk, where he sat just behind it.  
  
The seventh year Ravenclaw sat down calmly, her cool Ravenclaw logic coursing through her mind.  
  
'Your name?' he asked.  
  
'Padma Patil,' she answered straightforwardly.  
  
Fudge looked through the documents on the table in front of him.  
  
'You have a twin sister, Parvati Patil?' he continued.  
  
'She's in Gryffindor,' spoke Padma.  
  
Fudge looked up at her.  
  
'In the Great Hall yesterday, there was an arranged marriage between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. But something went wrong. Our guard was drugged, somebody put a green mist, caused by a potion, to fog our vision. Once the fog cleared, Mister Malfoy was gone. ' He paused.  
  
Padma looked at him with innocent curiosity.  
  
'Miss Patil, did you see someone leaving the Hall? Or Mister Malfoy at all?' asked Fudge.  
  
Padma seemed to be thinking hardly. Her eyes narrowed in trying to remember. Then she turned to him.  
  
'No.' She said.  
  
'You were a witness there. You must have seen something-' tried Fudge desperately.  
  
'No.' She repeated, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
Fudge sighed. He waved his hand, dismissing her. Padma got up and left.  
  
'Well, there goes our last witness,' Mumbled Fudge in disappointment.  
  
'I don't trust her,' said the Auror who brought her in, and was currently standing in the shadows.  
  
The Auror was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a former member of the Order of Phoenix. Somehow, the girl didn't sound convincing, even if she did answer more normally than the rest.  
  
*********  
  
Padma walked down the corridor, and suddenly took a sharp turn into a small forgotten corridor, which broke away the usual destination to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
She walked down and there were a few paintings along the way. Padma came upon a rather simple painting of a pasture with cows grazing on it, mooing softly.  
  
'Nocturalis Silverstone.' She said.  
  
The painting swayed sideways, letting her into a room.  
  
The room was spacious enough, and would have been dark if magically lit wands of the people occupying it weren't brightening the room. Some sat on the floor which was covered by a simple light blue carpet, resting from the standing. In the room was also Severus Snape, who was waiting for her like the others.  
  
'You came. They didn't ask a lot of questions?' when she shook her head he added,' You were the last witness. Join us, so we can go on.'  
  
Padma sat on the floor along with some of the others, facing him.  
  
'The plan went well,' he told the members of the Silver Ring,' Mister Malfoy is safe and unmarried. You took him to the correct place, Goyle?'  
  
Goyle looked up at him and nodded proudly.  
  
'Nobody recognised you, so that is a good thing. The "witnesses" didn't see you.' Continued Snape,' Alright, we must calm down for a little while. We must concentrate on the next marriage to break up. Anyone knows who is next?'  
  
Padma sighed,' I am. With that little Gryffindor boy, Colin Creevey.'  
  
'But he's a year younger than you!' Spluttered Terry Boot.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, 'Do you think they care? They just want to get rid of Purebloods as soon as they can.'  
  
'The Ministry really does make poor decisions for couples in marriage,' said lightly Luna.  
  
'Enough,' said Severus,' Miss Patil, when is the marriage?'  
  
'In two days.' She said miserably.  
  
'We better start planning soon,' Said Severus, raising an eyebrow,' What does your family think about it?'  
  
'My parents didn't get the letter yet, the Ministry will give it to them after the marriage,' she scowled,' I'm forbidden to send letters to them. My Gryffindor sister is absolutely delighted about it, not caring that her long, well-kept family line is going down the drain. '  
  
'That is very pitiful,' commented Snape,' in the meantime, who will bring food to Mister Malfoy, and bring him the homework to his hiding-place?'  
  
Four people put up their hands: Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson and Lovegood.  
  
Snape nodded,' You will stay in here after the meeting. I will give you the instructions to get to his rooms. A note to everybody else- look normal, try avoiding to look suspicious. We will meet tomorrow here at nine o'clock as always.'  
  
The portrait door swung open and Filch popped his head in.  
  
'The Ministry is coming toward here, Professor,' said hurriedly Filch.  
  
Severus turned to the empty wall behind him. He tapped his wand against it, and it slid open to reveal a narrow staircase.  
  
'A quick way of escaping, in the case of emergencies.' Explained Severus,' Follow me.  
  
They all hurried, one by one, upstairs, through the dark staircase, lighted by their wands. They reached a door, a simple wooden one. Severus knocked at it, three times. The door swung open, and they were greeted by none other than Professor Trelawney.  
  
Her eyes widened behind her glasses, and she gestured for them to come in. They entered her classroom, recognizing the plush cushions on the floor, and the heavy smoke from the fireplace that crowded the room.  
  
'The Ministry is coming here?' she guessed correctly in her airy voice.  
  
Sibyl gestured towards the trap door and ladder which led downstairs from the attic. The students gladly went there, getting away from the Ministry. Only Snape stayed.  
  
'Trelawney, I just wanted to say..good work yesterday,' Severus said finally.  
  
Sibyl raised her eyebrows, and gave a small, satisfied smile.  
  
'The next is Padma? With Colin Creevy?' Inquired innocently Trelawney.  
  
Severus'head snapped towards her.  
  
'How did you know?' he snapped.  
  
'Do not underestimate the Powers of the Inner Eye,' She answered simply, but gave an aura of mystery with her misty voice.  
  
Severus looked strangely at her.  
  
'Hmmm..you may actually make me believe into those powers of the Inner Eye. Well done, Professor Trelawney, you earned yourself a more active role in the next mission,' Severus commented silkily, turning to leave.  
  
Trelawney stood there, before she said the next thing,' Don't be blown up by that Longbottom boy in the next Potions class. The boy even messes up my classes.'  
  
'I actaully feel sorry for you, because I know perfectly how you feel,' Said Severus coolly, and went out of the room.  
  
Sibyl allowed a small smile to creep up her face, and plopped down on a comfortable cushion calmly inspecting her nails, her mind on different things.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter wasn't anything special, but I did my best. One note to my readers- Why Didn't You Review My Last Chapter??? I spent a lot of time on it and enjoyed it! Come on guys, please review! 


	8. The second marriage

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, a History says: 'The time of Padma Patil's wedding was coming soon, and the Silver Ring had to act quickly. Plans were made, and they went into action.'  
  
*********  
  
'Everything ready?' asked Severus, looking at all of them.  
  
'Yes, Sir!' they answered.  
  
Severus straightened himself up, for he had been bending over a map, which indicated how their plan will work out. With a swish of robes, he exited the secret room, while the others followed behind him.  
  
'Since the marriage is being held at the Ministry, I think we will have to use a portkey. Floo Powder is too much of a risk.' Explained Severus.  
  
'Why?' asked Crabbe.  
  
'The Floo web is being watched,' nudged him Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Crabbe nodded. There were six of them: Snape, Parkinson, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Terry Boot and Susan Bones. Goyle stayed at home to look after Draco.  
  
They were again outside, near the Forbidden Forest. This time the portkey was an old maple tree. But before they could reach it, somebody came in their way.  
  
'Good mornin' Professor!' greeted them Hagrid,' You taking the students for ah walk?'  
  
'Yes,' answered Snape calmly,' we have to do some research in the woods for some plants.'  
  
'I've been wonderin' about that girl tha' was supposed to get married today,' said thoughtfully Hagrid,' poor girl. Tha' brat Malfoy should have been married, but tha' poor girl Patil..she ain't done nothing wrong. They shouldn't force her.'  
  
'I have nothing to do with a student who is outside my House. She is in Ravenclaw, and is none of my concern,' said Snape coolly.  
  
Hagrid looked oddly at him, but then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Best be gettin' on with me way,' Hagrid shifted uncomfortably,' Good day Prefesser.'  
  
Severus gave a curt nod, and when Hagrid went away, they all suddenly hurried to the portkey.  
  
'He took out much time from us,' whispered Snape,' we need to hurry.'  
  
Without another word, they all touched the portkey and were transported to the Ministry.  
  
*********  
  
Padma stood miserably in the hall where court for crimes usually was. Now it was used for marriage, her marriage.  
  
Colin Creevey was brought up next to her. He was a bit smaller than her. Colin gave her a shy, small smile. Padma forced a smile back. Poor boy, the Ministry shouldn't be forcing such a person as him to be marrying her.  
  
'Is everything ready?' asked the Minister for Marriage.  
  
'Yes, yes, let's hurry up,' grumbled impatiently Fudge.  
  
'Cornelius,' said Dumbledore softly,' shouldn't the doors be guarded?'  
  
'No, Albus,' smiled Fudge smugly,' no one would dare to get into here while there are many people outside working.'  
  
*********  
  
'Excuse me,' asked Susan Bones, as she approached the secretary,' but is Madam Bones here?'  
  
'She is currently at the arranged wedding,' smiled kindly the secretary,' you will have to wait.'  
  
'But this is urgent,' piped up Susan,' it's about the Silver Ring!'  
  
The secretary immediately pricked her ears up. The Silver Ring was now becoming more popular, and the Ministry was on the lookout for them.  
  
'What about them?' asked the Secretary, a bit too harshly.  
  
'I heard that they were going to stop the wedding. Please, I've got to speak to my aunt about this!' she cried, ' I'm Susan Bones, her niece.'  
  
The secretary got up,' Follow me.'  
  
As Susan Bones followed, Crabbe sneaked up to the empty table, and snacked some keys from the secretary's drawer. He then ran off to the hiding place.  
  
The secretary led Susan to the dark corridors, until they came to the door they wanted. She opened it.  
  
'Susan!' exclaimed Madam Bones from inside,' What are you doing here?'  
  
'She has some information about the Silver Ring,' said the secretary.  
  
'Come in, then!' said Madam Bones,' Say it all to us!'  
  
Susan Bones went into the room.  
  
********  
  
Mean while, Severus uncorked a small tube, and out seeped this time some yellow gas. The gas slowly, invisibly, spread through the Ministry. The Ministry officials standing there, were soon swaying on their feet, and collapsed on the floor unconscious.  
  
Severus and the others had taken antidotes, so the potion wouldn't affect them. Severus stepped outside from the hiding place with Pansy Parkinson and Terry Boot.  
  
They walked off to the place where the wedding was being kept. Severus pulled them into the shadows, for the secretary which was dismissed, was walking down the hallway, towards them.  
  
Severus whipped out his wand, and whispered,'Stupefy!'  
  
The secretary was knocked out. Severus walked over to her, and took a hair from her head. He plopped it into a familiar- looking liquid. Severus then drank it, making a grimace, that the drink was awful. He transformed exactly into the secretary, and charmed his clothes to look exactly like hers.  
  
He went back up to the doors and barged in.  
  
'Haven't I told you that you've been dismissed?' Yelled Fudge.  
  
'I'm sorry Minister, but I have forgotten something,' said Severus in her body.  
  
'What?' asked irritated Fudge.  
  
'This!' with a sly smile, he whipped out his wand,'Stupefy!'  
  
The Minister had been blasted off. When Dumbledore and Madam Bones took out their wands, Boot and Parkinson rushed in, forcing their spells on the two. Amazingly, Dumbledore and Bones were knocked down, along with the Minister for marriage and Colin Creevey.  
  
Bulstrode grabbed Padma by the hand and ran out. The rest followed behind them.  
  
They all met again at the portkey, which was a shoe, and disappeared with out a trace.  
  
Author's Note: I know the ending had been a bit rushed and I'm sorry for not updating some time. Please review! 


	9. Kingsley starts planning

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story...  
  
(Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Story is dedicated to Gavrilo Princip, the young brave man who thought he was doing right for his country on the grave day of 28 June, 1914 in Sarajevo.)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, A History says: 'The Ministry searched for the culprits.  
  
They tried and they tried.  
  
They interrogated more students but no avail.  
  
The members of the Silver Ring disappeared without a trail!'  
  
**********  
  
'So you say you didn't remember who it was?' asked Fudge, already losing his patience.  
  
' I don't sir,' said quietly Susan Bones.  
  
'You were there. You hadn't seen anything?' Fudge began to breathe heavily, as if stress was building up.  
  
'You have also not seen anything,' piped up Susan.  
  
Fudge rounded on her, and slammed his hand against the desk, making her jump.  
  
'WE WERE KNOCKED OUT, YOU SILLY GIRL! DON'T ANSWER BACK! YOU WERE AWAKE! I ASK YOU AGAIN: HAVE YOU SEEN ANYTHING?' Roared Fudge at the girl.  
  
'Minister!' Auror Kingsley held him down, from attacking the girl.  
  
Susan began to tremble,' I-I w-was Oblivated!' She squeaked.  
  
Fudge immediately calmed down.  
  
'I see.' He said.  
  
Susan shifted,' May I go now?'  
  
Fudge looked sharply at her. Kingsley swooped in.  
  
'Of course,' he said gently.  
  
Susan stood up, and went to the door.  
  
'Oh, and Miss Bones?' Kingsley called after her.  
  
'Yes?' she asked.  
  
'Just so you know, the next marriage is between Miss Weasley and Mr. Finningan. And Mr. Goyle and Miss Brown. Do not forget the marriage between Miss Zabini and Mr. Dean the very next day.' Said Kingsley.  
  
Susan nodded and went out. Fudge turned angrily towards Kingsley.  
  
'Why did you tell her?' he snapped.  
  
'Patience, Minister Fudge,' said calmly Kingsley,' We may see that it comes to trapping the Silver Ring.'  
  
Fudge snorted,' As if telling Miss Bones would!'  
  
You have no idea how possible it could be, thought Kingsley, I know enough in my profession about masks over people's faces.  
  
***********  
  
Susan told the others about it, while Snape frowned at what Kingsley told her.  
  
'Why would he tell you that?' asked Blaise.  
  
'So they could trap us. The marriages may not even be that day.' Said Snape.  
  
The others turned towards him, questioningly.  
  
'No, we must think of something else,' he said darkly, deep in thought.  
  
He paced around, and after a few minutes came to a full stop.  
  
'Sibyl, do you know any hiding place?' Severus snapped his head to the thin woman standing in the shadows.  
  
'The Shrieking Shack, only for time being.' She said mistily.  
  
'We will have to be satisfied by it,' said Severus,' Gregory Goyle, get Draco over here. Millicent, bring Padma.'  
  
'What are you going to do?' asked Filch, sitting down behind a desk, with Mrs. Norris on his lap, purring.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes,' They will have to go into hiding.'  
  
'The Shrieking Shack?' asked Sibyl.  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
Draco and Padma were brought into the room.  
  
'What is going on?' Asked Draco.  
  
'You are going into hiding.' Said Snape,' Along with Miss Patil. You will have more company soon.'  
  
'May I ask where?' asked Padma.  
  
'The Shrieking Shack.'  
  
'That's where Lupin transforms into a werewolf!' Exclaimed Draco.  
  
'Well, it's not the full moon until two more weeks. You will be out of there until then,' Severus said annoyingly.  
  
'I know a secret tunnel up to there,' Chipped in Ginny,' I saw it in Harry's map.'  
  
'It's settled then,' said Severus, as if bringing to a decision,' Sibyl, take them there. You know where to go.'  
  
She nodded, and beckoned a long, thin finger to Draco and Padma, who followed her. They left the room.  
  
'Sir, will they find us?' asked Terry Boot.  
  
'I don't know, Mr. Boot. That Shacklebolt is beginning to worry me. I don't like his way at all.' Said Severus, making his hand into a fist, looking at the blank wall ahead of him.  
  
Shacklebolt was definitely planning something, and Severus didn't like it.  
  
Author's Note: Yay, posted another chapter! The marriages only take place along students, if you want to know. Please review! 


	10. The Auror's step

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story... (Characters belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office, looking down at the files. He frowned. There was something wrong. He knew it. All those students disappearing mysteriously. And the witnesses denied seeing anything.  
  
Somehow, it was too planned to be true.  
  
Could the witnesses....no, it would be a too much of a coincidence. What he needed, was someone who worked INSIDE the Silver Ring, someone that would break to them.  
  
A knock at the door.  
  
'Enter.' Called Kingsley.  
  
Arthur Weasley entered.  
  
'Sorry about that,' he said in his usual friendly way,' got to gather some papers.'  
  
He shuffled in, and got them,' I have no idea how the owls brought these here. Errol was an excellent owl when I got him. Too bad he's not that much use now, old age you know. My son, Ron, has a much better one, but it's too energetic.' Arthur laughed.  
  
'How are your children at school?' asked kindly Kingsley.  
  
'Ron will soon graduate, and Ginny's still in her sixth year, doing well in class. She's a clever girl. Always does to please her family.' Said Arthur proudly.  
  
He left the office, leaving Kingsley alone. Ginny was always a smart girl....Ginny! Of course!  
  
Kingsley went out of is office, an walked to the nearest fireplace. He threw some Floo Powder in.  
  
'Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower.' Said Kingsley as he was teleported to the location.  
  
********  
  
'Right, the meeting is over. And I say once over again: do not repeat this to anybody. The Ministry will keep a sever eye on s from now on.' Instructed Snape, as the members left the secret room.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was the only one that stayed behind.  
  
'Has Mr. Malfoy done his homework?' asked Snape.  
  
Pansy handed it over. Draco, even if he was in hiding, had to do his schoolwork. It was handed every week in, 'anonymously'.  
  
Severus tucked it inside his robes. They both went out of the room.  
  
Pansy went her way down to the Slytherin common rooms, Severus went towards the Gryffindor Tower, to give the Transfiguration homework to McGonagall from Draco. On the way, he stopped short, as he saw Shacklebolt coming up to him.  
  
'Professor Snape,' Shacklebolt said in respect.  
  
Snape gave a curt nod of his head,' What are you doing here, Shacklebolt?'  
  
'I'm looking for Miss Weasley. Is she here?' asked Kingsley.  
  
'She must be in the Library. Why do you want her?' Severus asked.  
  
'Just for some..questioning.' Shacklebolt changed the topic,' Are those Draco Malfoy's Transfiguration homework?'  
  
Snape nodded and looked coldly into the black man's eyes.  
  
'I though he is in hiding.' Shacklebolt questioned.  
  
'I receive this anonymously. And if I were you, I'd hurry up to the Library before Miss Weasley leaves.' Snape snapped.  
  
He turned around, his black robes billowing behind him, leaving Shacklebolt standing there.  
  
What the Auror didn't see was that Snape slipped up a secret passageway that led to the Library. There he saw Miss Weasley, sitting and reading by the table.  
  
'Shacklebolt is going to question you. Stick to the plan and say nothing else.' Snape hissed to the girl, who jumped in her seat in surprise.  
  
He left the room, and soon after in came Shacklebolt himself.  
  
'Miss Weasley, may I have a word with you?' asked Kingsley.  
  
Ginny looked up from her book and nodded. She got up and followed the Auror outside, leaving the book behind.  
  
Once they were from all the public, Shacklebolt addressed to her.  
  
'Miss Weasley, I know,' said Shacklebolt.  
  
Ginny's breathing stopped.  
  
'Know what?' She asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
'That you are working in the Silver Ring.' Said Kingsley.  
  
It became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
  
'Come now Miss Weasley, admit it. You do work for the Silver Ring. Everyone in the Ministry knows it.' Encouraged Kingsley.  
  
'If you know it, then why would I have to admit it?' asked Ginny,' Unless you are trying to trick me.'  
  
Arthur was serious. The girl was clever. Shacklebolt tried again.  
  
'Fine, you may not admit it. But think of your family,' Shacklebolt said, remembering another thing Arthur mentioned,' they would be so devastated to see their daughter working for an outlawed group.'  
  
Ginny was silent, her head bowed. Kingsley pressed on.  
  
'Tell me. Admit that you are working for them. You can help the Ministry by finding out the plans that the group makes so we can stop this chaos. What do you say? Will you help us?' asked Kingsley.  
  
Ginny thought about this in her head. Will she admit that she worked in the group? Her parents would be devastated if she didn't admit and they found out. First they lose Percy, now her.  
  
She could help the Ministry and when the Ring is defeated, she would be a hero. Written down in Hogwarts history as one of the spies who stopped an outlawed group to plot against the government.  
  
Ginny had no choice. She knew what the answer was.  
  
She looked up at Kingsley and told him the answer.  
  
Author's Note: Aaahhh! What has Ginny said? You just have to guess. Sorry for not updating too long. Had a test this week in school, and schoolwork comes first. Please review! 


	11. Caught!

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story... (Characters belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, a History says: 'The Ministry had a spy working in the inner folds of the Silver Ring. Severus Snape suspected something, but still went ahead with their plans.'  
  
*********  
  
'The marriage is in 10 minutes. Hurry up!' Ordered Snape.  
  
The group of now ten people was coming up. Sibyl Trelawney was one of them.  
  
'No need to worry, we're coming!' she called.  
  
The group marched outside into the Hogwarts grounds. To their Portkey they went, which will take them to the Ministry. The group touched the rock, and were immediately pulled into a different place, which was known as the Ministry.  
  
'What happened here?' exclaimed Millicent Bulstrode when they arrived.  
  
The Ministry hall, which was normally busy with people, was now empty, with no one in sight. The members looked around, but not a hide or hair of anyone. Severus drew out his wand. Sibyl grabbed his hand.  
  
'Severus, I'm not so sure about this. I had a prediction that one of our missions will not go good. There is something wrong.' Sibyl warned in her misty voice.  
  
Severus pulled his arm away from her,' You always have bad omens in your predictions.' He snapped.  
  
Sibyl gave him an angry look.  
  
The group went forward, there was no one in sight. The Ministry hall was entirely empty. A little piece of paper fluttered across the silent floor.  
  
'This is too easy!' Commented Terry Boot.  
  
'Too easy to be true. As much as I despise to admit, Sibyl, perhaps your prediction was correct. There is something wrong here,' Severus spotted the fluttering piece of paper,' If the paper is moving, then there must be a draught somewhere in here. But the windows are all CLOSED.'  
  
They went on. They went down the hall, when Severus suddenly stopped them.  
  
'Listen. I hear voices,' Severus whispered.  
  
He indicated to the door in front of them. Indeed, from the inside was heard muttering.  
  
'Miss Parkinson, investigate.' Snape ordered.  
  
Pansy nervously shuffled to the door, and pressed her ear against it. Her expression brightened up.  
  
'It's the marriage ceremony!' she hissed.  
  
Snape nodded curtly,' As you all know, we are here to stop Miss Weasley being married to Mr. Finingan. Stay with the plan.'  
  
********  
  
'Will you take this wizard to be married to you?' asked the Minister of Magical Marriages.  
  
'No!' Said Ginny.  
  
Fudge gave a forced, sweet smile,' Sign the contract, Miss Weasley.'  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
'Sign it, you little- ' growled Fudge, but he didn't have time to finish.  
  
The doors burst open, and yells of 'Stupefy!' filled the room. The Marriage Minister and Cornelius Fudge were Stunned, and fell on the floor, Finningan along with them.  
  
'Miss Weasley, run!' yelled Snape.  
  
Ginny nodded and ran out with the rest of them, Severus stayed behind. He soon also ran out, but was met with a horrible surprise. The members were caught by the Ministry officials!  
  
Of course! No wonder there was no one in the Hall. The Ministry people were hiding. Severus should have payed more attention to the fluttering piece of paper he saw when they came: the windows were closed, but there was a draught. The Ministry people were hiding behind the doors of other rooms, from which wind had come into the hall. The windows of the other rooms were open!  
  
Severus cursed himself on his foolishness.  
  
'Give it up, Snape,' said an Auror,' you are caught.'  
  
An idea sprung in Snape's mind.  
  
'Very well,' he said silkily, motioning as if he was going to pocket his wand, but instead was trying to take something out,' I give up. However I have to give you something-'  
  
Severus grabbed a bottle filled with bottle green gas, and threw it against the floor, where it smashed. Gas spread around the room, clouding people's eyes.  
  
'Those who can get away, go to the Portkey!' Called Snape, as he himself ran to the Portkey as a chance of escape.  
  
As soon as he touched the rock, he was taken back to Hogwarts. Severus saw that only Sibyl and Terry Boot were able to save themselves.  
  
'To the Shrieking Shack!' Ordered Snape, 'We must warn Draco and Padma.'  
  
They ran to the Shrieking Shack, where Snape prodded the Whomping Willow with a stick, and it stood frozen in its rooted place.  
  
The trio ran inside, but to their horror...  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt and an Auror were there, holding Padma and Draco captive. They pointed their wands to the trio.  
  
'It looks like you can't slip out of this one, Professor Snape,' Said Kingsley softly.  
  
Severus couldn't break another bottle of gas, for the one he broke at the Ministry was the last one. Giving up, he threw his wand aside.  
  
They were soon joined by more Ministry Officials, who arrested Snape and the others.  
  
The Silver Ring failed its mission. All because of some spy who worked for the Ministry. Fudge came in.  
  
'Well, well, Severus Snape. I always knew there was something wrong with you,' Said Fudge.  
  
Severus shot him a dirty look.  
  
'We have to thank our spy though.' Fudge looked behind him,' Could you please join us?' he asked.  
  
As the spy stepped forward, Severus and the others couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
'Good work, Argus Filch,' Said Fudge cheerily, as he shook hands heartily with the school caretaker.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! What a surprise! And you people thought that Ginny would be the traitor. Even I can't believe that I wrote down that Argus Filch would be it. Oh well, the Silver Ring is caught, so what will happen? Read in the next chapter! Until then, review!!! 


	12. What comes around, comes back

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story... (Characters belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, a History says: 'Betrayed, caught and put in prison, a trial had to be held in the Ministry. It was the law. However Fudge had other intentions.'  
  
**********  
  
Severus Snape sat at the floor of the cell, accompanied by Sibyl Trelawney, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Their heads snapped towards the door creaking open, revealing a rare source of light which fell into the mostly dark cell. Fudge walked in, so full of himself.  
  
'Well, well, well, look whom we have caught,' Smirked Fudge.  
  
When he received no response, he grew frustrated and jumped to the point,' Tomorrow will be your trial. Bear that in mind.'  
  
Fudge looked over to Trelawney, and raised his eyes in surprise,' Never thought you would have part in this Sibyl. Especially when your family had suffered badly after the incident with your father. You wouldn't have added more pain to your family by being exiled from the wizarding world.'  
  
Sibyl looked hardly at him, throwing aside her misty look. She suddenly looked very aware and cold.  
  
Fudge smiled and left the cell.  
  
Draco turned around to Trelawney,' Professor? What was Fudge talking about? What incident about your father?'  
  
Sibyl sighed sadly,' It's an old story.'  
  
Snape stood up and lent against the wall,' We have time. Besides, we have nothing else to do. It is needed to know something more about your background.'  
  
Sibyl lowered her head.  
  
'It was when I was about to begin my first year in Hogwarts. My father was a wonderful man, very clever and handsome. A caring husband something that is rare in a pureblood family. He was in Ravenclaw, like my mother. I was the only child.' Sibyl said in a quiet voice,' Before I went to my first year of Hogwarts, my father became very sick. It is a dangerous disease which attacks wizards, destroying magical genes, and their poison spreading on other blood cells, killing them. The disease is very quick and is incurable. He got the disease while he went on a trip to North Scotland, where the disease is common.  
  
' On the second day of my Hogwarts education, in the Ravenclaw house, I received a letter from home, telling me he died.' Sibyl stopped.  
  
Her voice got heavier, as if it was becoming hard for her to speak,' But the terrible thing was, that I had a vision he was going to get it. I KNEW he was going to get it. I could have stopped him from going to Scotland, could have told him to be careful, could have stopped it, if only I had taken the vision seriously. You may wonder why I keep seeing bad omens. How could I not when I only see darkness in future. There, here is my past that you wanted to know. Say anything, see if I care.' She finished bitterly.  
  
The prisoners were silent. It wasn't anything they expected. Then the amazing thing happened. Severus put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. A silent understanding rose between them.  
  
**********  
  
'I can't tell you Filch how much you have been a help to us,' Said Fudge.  
  
Filch shifted uncomfortably,' Minister, could I ask you if I could attend the trial? Please?' Asked Filch.  
  
Fudge smiled,' IF there is going to be a trial.'  
  
'What do you mean? There has to be, it's the law.' Filch was confused.  
  
'But not if we get him first!' Fudge hinted,' You're the kind of man whom I trust to tell my plans. Snape will be taken in early morning to be executed. The rest will be exiled!'  
  
Filch grew pale,' But..you said nothing will happen to them if I gave you access to the Silver Ring! Professor Snape will be excused and return to teaching, and the children won't be harmed! They will continue their schooling!'  
  
Fudge tutted,' Filch, Filch, could you be so naïve? We don't want anything like this to happen again. We have to set up a good example.'  
  
'I never signed up for such a scheme!' Hissed Filch,' You are not keeping your word!'  
  
'Who ever knew Filch had a heart?' Snickered Fudge,' I suggest you leave, SQUIB.'  
  
Filch turned around in fury, at the last word 'squib', which hurt so much. What had he done? Filch thought as he exited the office. He wanted to put a stop to a childish game of attacks, but instead he brought his comrades misery. He wanted to help them, but it seems that no one will believe him.  
  
Severus would get killed, all because of him. Filch molded his hand into a fist. He had to save him.  
  
*********  
  
'Get up Snape!' barked the guard.  
  
Snape was woken from his light sleep and obediently got up. He was ushered out of the cell.  
  
'Where are we going? It is not even the time for trial yet.' Snape questioned.  
  
'The Minister has other plans for you,' Sneered the guard, hauling Snape away.  
  
The door of the cell was closed. Silence. Slowly, the door creaked open again.  
  
'You want to see the prisoners? Alright, only a short time,' growled another guard.  
  
Filch came into the cell, now occupied by three people. They were looking at him with disgust.  
  
'What do you want, traitor?' spat Draco.  
  
'I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, brat,' Filch snarled.  
  
He took out of his greasy coat three wands. The prisoners looked at him in wonder.  
  
'Professor Snape will be taken to the execution room, instead to the trial room. Hurry, and save him.' Filch turned around to leave the cell.  
  
'Why are you doing this?' asked Luna.  
  
Filch smirked,' Let's just say, the Ministry didn't keep a promise, which was one of the reasons I agreed to work for them.'  
  
Filch called the guard, and was taken out.  
  
'Ready?' asked Sibyl.  
  
The students nodded, as they began to call the guards, so they could stun them.  
  
***********  
  
Severus hissed in anger as he saw where the guard brought him. The execution room. A plain room that only had one occupant in the room: a Dementor.  
  
'Not for your taste, is it Snape?' Asked Fudge.  
  
'You will be fired.' Snape spat.  
  
'No one will hear of it. A story would come out that you tried to escape the prison, but oh, unfortunately was Kissed by one of the Dementor guards in the Ministry.' Fudge sighed dramatically.  
  
Snape shot him a dirty look. Fudge snapped his fingers where chains slithered from the ground and wound themselves around Snape's ankles and hands. The guard let him go.  
  
'Come forward,' Fudge directed to the Dementor.  
  
The Dementor slid forward, and a clammy hand grabbed Snape's chin. It lowered its mouth, to provide the Kiss. Snape heard its shuttering breath coming closer..horrible memories from the past swirled into his mid, clouding his sight..growing weak..  
  
'Expecto Patronum!' yelled a familiar voice.  
  
The Dementor shrieked, and as if burned jumped away from Snape, being attacked by a silvery Patronus ghost in the shape of an owl.  
  
The voices in his head stopped and his eyesight cleared. There at the entrance stood Sibyl Trelawney followed by the members of the Silver Ring, all freed.  
  
Her wand had been drawn. Fudge boiled in anger. Snape's chains fell off and he sprinted off the floor to join the rest.  
  
'Stop them!' Howled Fudge.  
  
More guards came, encircling the band of Purebloods. There was no way out.  
  
'What is going on?' Asked the voice of Madam Bones.  
  
Her eyes swooped from the members onto the execution room.  
  
'Fudge! You were planning to execute this man? Without a trial?' She asked in horror.  
  
'They are purebloods! They must be stopped! We don't want anymore trouble in the wizarding world!' Screeched Fudge.  
  
'And by executing people you will achieve this?' her eyes narrowed.  
  
'Exactly!' Yelled the crazed man.  
  
Madam Bones sighed,' Take him away.'  
  
The guards came, and took the Minister away.  
  
'I'm the Minister! You cannot take me away! I can have you all executed!' Fudge's yell's went down the hall, as he was carried away to St. Mungo's.  
  
Author's Note: See! I told you Filch wasn't evil. Fudge is crazy! What do you think of Sibyl's past? Quite angsty, isn't it? Please review! 


	13. The courts' decision

Inquisition of Purity  
  
Author's Note: I have returned from holidays and am back in writing! This is a different story along most of those stories which you have read (I think). It is at the end of the seventh year, where Voldemort has been defeated, and everyone is happy and free. However, Fudge sets a new law, so such pureblood mania is destroyed forever. The majority of the magical population are half bloods, so they happily accept this. Except only a few, Severus Snape among them, who fight for their rights. This is the story... (Characters belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
Another catchphrase: Many wizarding families from different Houses hate each other. But now they have to put their differences aside to fight a common goal.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Hogwarts, A History says: 'Fudge was taken away to be healed in St. Mungo's for he wasn't in his right mind now. The position of Minister of Magic was stripped away from him. Meanwhile, there was the trial of Severus Snape.'  
  
*********  
  
'State your name and position.' Ordered Madam Bones.  
  
Severus sat in the Ministry's court room, on the famous binding chair. However, he wasn't tied down.  
  
' Severus Septimius Snape. Potions Master, Professor and Head of Slytherin House in Hogwarts.' Severus answered.  
  
Madam Bones now sat in the head of the jury table, everything under her control. She now asked questions.  
  
'You have been charged for violating the Ministry's laws. You broke the last law on forbidding the marriages of purebloods. Any resistance would be severely punished.' Stated Bones.  
  
Severus sat silently while the people around him, sitting in the stands as an audience.  
  
'Do you have anything to say in your defense?' Asked Bones.  
  
He looked straight at her,' Last time I was here, I wasn't even allowed such a privilege. And that was when I worked for you.'  
  
Before the defeat of Voldemort, Snape spied for the Ministry, passing messages, warning the Ministry the plans of Voldemort. But when Voldemort was defeated, they put him on trial, accusing him as a Death Eater, not even giving him a chance to say anything in defense. He even earned a few months Azkaban, if Dumbledore hadn't been involved.  
  
'I worked and formed a group which will go against the unfair law that ex-Minister Fudge set out. He forced young wizards and witches to marry against their will to some half-bloods they didn't even like. I saw the danger of the students being unhappy with their marriages. Since any kind of resistance would have severe penalties, I chose we would resist, in secret.' Said Snape.  
  
'Nobody was hurt,' continued Snape,' And we weren't going to stand aside for some Ministry people force our wizarding youth into something they didn't want. I admit that I was more concerned for my Slytherins, but throughout time, I began to think about the others. They also shared the same ideas. We put aside our differences to fight a common enemy who want to change our ways of life just because he thought he had the power to do it. That is all I have to say.'  
  
Severus sat down calmly in his seat. Oddly, he didn't seem to care if he went to Azkaban. Somehow, he was glad that he fought in something he thought was right. Maybe the future generations of children dislike them, but to be know that there were a few daring souls who fought for their rights.  
  
The court room was quiet when they listened to him.  
  
'You broke a law,' growled ex-Auror Alastor Moody from the stands,' You have obviously no respect for the Ministry.'  
  
Severus remained silent. No, he never had any respect for the Ministry. He hated them. Their foolish ways, those buffoons make even good laws seem horrible and dictatorial.  
  
' Cornelius Fudge was the Head of the Ministry, and he made the laws. You had no right to go against them.' Said the familiar witch on Madam Bones' right. It was none other than Umbridge.  
  
Severus stole a glance to the audience. There were all the members of the Silver Ring sitting there. They had been pardoned and released. The members looked at him with hope in their eyes. This gave him the nerve to answer back.  
  
'I have no right to go against, to refuse something that Fudge tyrannically forced upon us. He was hurting the children when they didn't want to sign the contract, for Merlin's sake!' Snape snarled.  
  
'We have no evidence that such thing happened.' Said plainly Umbrige, her frog-like face slack.  
  
That was true. The bruises that Fudge put on Draco's arm, when he twisted it, were healed. There was no proof. Umbridge gave a smug smile.  
  
Madam Bones felt sorry for him, as she looked out from her monocle.  
  
'Face it, Madam Bones,' Said Umbridge, looking bored,' there is no proof. Fudge put out a law which he thought was best. He is a normal wizard, would do what was best for the society. Severus Snape broke the law, and has to get punished. There is no voting needed.'  
  
Madam Bones sighed, 'Oh well, I guess so. But what about other defenders?'  
  
'Unless you remember, dear Amelia, Minister Fudge also stated for this law is not needed a defense, or witness if you broke it.' Umbrige said in her sickly-sweet voice.  
  
Madam Bones rearranged her paper before her. Severus braced himself.  
  
'Professor Severus Snape, the court finds you...guilty.' Announced Madam Bones.  
  
Severus' heart sank. Suddenly, from the main doors burst in Luna Lovegood.  
  
'I have the files!' she panted, as she was running.  
  
'What took you so long?' Asked irritated Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sibyl Trelawney without a word came down from the stands and took the files from the Ravenclaw's hands. She then walked up in front of the jury.  
  
'I would like to declare to the court that the files I'm holding in my hand is the proof about Cornelius Fudge's unstable state. These are the results which have arrived just today from St. Mungo's about Fudge's mental conditions.' Announced Sibyl Trelawney.  
  
She handed the files to Madam Bones. Madam Bones frowned as she read the files.  
  
'It is stated here that Cornelius Fudge had for some time had unstable mental condition. By using magical mental readers (MMRs), it says Cornelius Fudge had suffered from severe paranoia since the DEFEAT of Voldemort, which was even before the law was handed out.' Madam Bones looked up from the papers, directly at Sibyl Trelawney,' As an old Ministry law also says, if a Head of Ministry has mental problems, he is not, under any condition, allowed to make laws until he is fully cured.'  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. Umbridge's bulgy eyes even more bulged out. Madam Bones cleaned her monocle.  
  
'After this statement, you have proof, Professor Snape, that you are innocent.' Said Madam Bones,' The court has declared you innocent and free of all charges.'  
  
She swung the hammer, declaring the end of court. The Members of the former Silver Ring and Sibyl Trelawney clustered around Severus and congratulated him. This time he wasn't saved by Dumbledore. This time he was saved by his followers, the children of the rebillion.  
  
It was a day which Severus Snape, nor anybody else, nor the magical history ever forgot.  
  
*********  
  
Hogwarts, a History states:' And that was the story of Severus Snape and Silver Ring. Cornelius Fudge was stripped of his position in the Ministry. The students finished their education. Lovegood became the next editor of the Quibbler, Draco Malfoy later became Minister of Magic, Pansy Parkinson also got a position as one of the Heads in the Ministry, Padma Patil wrote this story of the struggle of the Silver Ring in her book as later she became a writer, Terry Boot became a professor in Hogwarts for Charms. The rest have also ended up well. Severus Snape continued teaching and became a much closer colleague with Sibyl Trelawney. He also got the Order of Merlin First class not only for helping Voldemort be brought down, but for his daring fight for justice against Fudge. For wasn't this one of the greatest accounts in wizarding history that ever existed?'  
  
***********  
  
(In St. Mungo's..)  
  
Fudge giggled hysterically as some medi-wizards tried to hold him down.  
  
'I lost my job because of you!' Yelled Fudge down the hall,' You will pay, Severus Snape!'  
  
Fudge's last words echoed throughout the building.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Yes! An ending, but some kind of cliffhanger too. I don't think there is going to be a sequel. I hate Umbrige, especially how she made Sibyl go mad with stress under her. Umbridge holds a grudge against her, I think. I always thought Fudge was crazy. But a good ending has befallen this story. I was thinking of a sad one, where even the wizarding world falls for injustice. Oh well, please review...for the last chapters! (P.S. Cheo, are you going to write another 'Allo 'allo story?) 


End file.
